(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an ink regulating apparatus in a pen, and more particularly, to one that warrants writing fluency, prevents ink leakage, and leaves no residual ink when the pen is discarded.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As seen from a sign pen, a marker and other pens generally available in the market, it is usually comprised as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. Wherein, a spiral element 13 is provided between a pen-holder 12 and a point 11 for the ink contained in the pen-holder 12 is first retained by the spiral element 13 before slowly flowing to the point 11 for achieving the ink regulation purpose. The regulation of ink in the spiral element 13 is done by air control. However, it fails to precisely achieve its purpose of regulating the flow of the ink. Therefore, upon accidental jolt of the penholder, wild spillage of the ink nay happen. As taught in a U.S. Pat. (No. 4,457,644), a regulating element 23 made of fibers is provided between a penholder 21 and a point 22. It achieves the same purpose of regulating the ink flow. However, either fails to prevent spillage of ink when the penholder is accidentally jolted. When the pen is discarded, there exits residual ink to cause pollution problems to the environment. Furthermore, both of the penholders 12, 23 require comparatively higher production and dies development cost.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an ink regulating apparatus for a pen to deliver the ink by permeation for fluent writing without leakage and leaving no residual ink for environmental protection. Furthermore, the present invention features low production cost, fast dies development and easy process. To achieve the purpose, the regulating apparatus is comprised of an element injection molded from high-density plastic grains. Density is controlled in the molding process. Being inserted between the pen-holder and the pen point, the regulating apparatus is integrated with the pen-holder to allow the delivery of ink at slow permeation to prevent accidental spillage of ink even the pen-holder is violently jolted. The regulating element is made having three or more than three of gradations retreating downward with the bottom gradation tapered to allow permeation of the ink.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.